Not This Time
by BeingBloodyInspired
Summary: One-shot: She was dying. Her only wish was to be with her friends... to be with everyone that she loves... to be with him. for the last time. Even if it turned out to not be their usual day. How could it even be for her?


Not This Time

It was such a wonderful day. At least good enough for a picnic. And that's exactly what they were up to. There's no other day that she could've picked perfectly for this. Then again _it was now or never_ , she concluded. She was here with her friends, her allies, her team, and of course her very own blue hero. They came to relax too after being invited by their pink fella and looking forward to her very own baked goods and other edible crafts to add on to such event. After all, what was picnic without food.

Her jade orbs stared at the field at front, _Oh how she loved the view_ , then wondered to her companies, some were with her and the food sitting on the blanket layered out on the growing, green grass chatting with others, one could be shadowed leaning on the branch of the tree that shaded them from the light rays of the sun above, and some were far down the hill they were on top of laid on their back, both hands supporting their heads either admiring the relaxing view before them or feeling the cool air blow through their very soul, eyes closed which one happened to be the one described as the hero. _Indeed, how perfect this day is._ Oh how she dread to try this again next time. Though at the back of her mind she knew she can't.

A couple months back which could've nearly turned into a year changes the scenery from the wonderful picnic day to a dull, white and heavy atmosphere of the hospital.

"Miss Rose"

She gulped, "Yes? What is it Doctor?" Addressing to the man in front of her, a table dividing them apart. Continuous heart acceleration dictating that one is anxious. Nervous.

The man hesitated for a while while looking at her, then sighed, "There's- uhh... There's something came up from your tests. And... and I can tell they can be pretty bad." He stared at her again this time looking through her eyes as if asking to proceed. Asking somewhat of a permission.

"Tell me, What is wrong with me?"

The pink hedge only came here for a check-up the other day, nothing more. But this morning she was summoned in again after they told her they have the results. And she could tell it wasn't good.

Permission granted. The man- the doctor rather stared at the sheet of paper he held on his east hand while had a pen on his other. "The result came in today as we already notified and observed..." he spoke as if he was beating around the bush. But of course he did not just send her here to let her know what she already knew, he had more to tell here. More important. More urgent. More informative as her life depends on it. And it does.

"There is something in you... something that is very rear for your kind... yet something very deadly."

A pause, looking for a reaction, after receiving non he carried on. "Though something still treatable for it had only reached You at it's lowest stage."

"Now please, Miss Rose, hang on to me on this-"

That was all she remembered before every word afterwards became wrapped with her other thoughts. She remembered him telling her what she had, what she should do, and the drugs she had to take orally additional to her daily basis.

Since then once a week she would go back in and see him, thinking this was all temporary. That soon she would be cured. She took pills everyday to maintain her from the pain or unnecessary actions. A hand of months passed, she grew weaker. She started not seeing her friends by then, declining outings that they all enjoyed back then. Even fighting off evils for a while with the excuse of her either too busy for her work findings or sick for a day with flu both saying they could take care of it even without her.

The other hand of months passed, she grew even more weak and even pale. Her once a week visit became more often and on one of her visit to the uninviting doors of the hospital she met with the previous doctor with his signature frown and stacks of papers at hands flipping through them observantly. "You are not getting better, Miss Rose! We've tried everything from chemo to others, yet nothing. If I were to speak you're getting even worse! You are now at stage-" he held his tongue as he stared at the pink rose at the side of his eyes. He saw her seated, looking terrible herself. He should not have lost control in front of her. She was already looking devastated already. Facing in front of her he looked through her now worn-out jade eyes devastated and regret.

Yet... in herself she knew she was confidently ready to hear him. "Say it. Please. Just... say it"

 _Should he? Of course this for her anyway. Yet why does he felt so bad for her. Was it because he couldn't do anything now?_ He hesitated, "You're- You're already at...- at stage four, Miss Rose. You're already...-already at the last yet... most deadly stage"

How could he possibly tell her with that look on her face, she was as of heartbroken. Those orbs shining with tears that were ready to fall at any moment now. No. He can't. He doesn't want to let her down... but he needs to. It was the truth. She needs to know. He was tearful himself.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Miss Rose. But... but there's nothing we can do now. I'm so so sorry"

Then she broke out. She never imagined it to be like this. She thought there was something. She had hoped. But here she is knowing her timer had set. She heard him over her cries his hasty voice tell her to stay in there while they monitor her, to be there when her last sand on her hourglass falls. But that wasn't what she planned, she pictured her friends, what of them?

 _What of sonic?_

She walked out of that placed determined, as if not hearing what was revealed to her earlier, she had planted on her mind to do the things she always wanted, to be with her friends for the last time... before it was too late.

And she did just that, with the picnic with her very own treasured company over her years of living. That very same day, declining the hospital and calling her friends on the phone to set the date. She tried to be cheery and herself. The same bubbly Amy Rose The Hedgehog that wields a giant hammer that her friends know. She tried to look more alive for the day, alive and healthy.

Yet her fatigue and paleness was visible for ones with a sharp eye. The eyes that only the ultimate life form have, the one leaning on the tree approached by the rose offering him with some food later on that wonderful day, he gave her a nod of acknowledgement for doing so while watching her leaned down the tree beside him eyes on the field.

He called out to her after Observing the female, "Rose"

"Hm?" Paying no mind to him. Dazed and distracted by the relaxing aura around them.

"You look unwell"

She stared unto those intimidating, red orbs. _How did he know? Was it obvious?_ "Wha-what? No, I'm fine, Shadow..." They entered into a staring contest just then "... really"

"Are you sure? You seem quite pale to m-"

"Hey guys are there anymore chillidogs?"

The voice broke their stare as jade met with jade. And other orbs sighted the orbs of the friendly intruder that was once relaxing below them and now felt the urge to have his favorite food.

Thought the only stare he caught was hers alone and gazed at each other for a moment, not caring of the other stares and voices, she thought about him. She used to chasing him around like a freaky stalker or a fangirl asking him to slow down and marry her. Oh how she would miss that.

 _How she would miss him_. 

Her mind played out. The last time she would be able to chase him around, to do what she loves. To be with her blue hero. This was her last chance. While she still can. And without a second thought, she left the sanctuary that the tree offered her and went towards him...

"SONIKUUUU!" 

She ran with opened arms. As fast as her might can. _To Him. FOR HIM._

His widened eyes saw her ran towards him and in a second sent him running also only away to awaken the tall, green grass below the hill. They ran in circles, zigzags, turns, and any ways the blue blur set his tracks on. He knew she was right behind him. But this time, he did not go all out on running. He kept his pace, neither too fast to leave her eating only his dust nor too slow to let her catch up. He held his momentum, surprisingly this was kind of relaxing to him... and joyful. Before he knew it, he was smiling. He was having fun.

Their friends trailed their orbs before them. Amused by the show before them. Sweat drops seen yet smiles and smirks plastered on there faces. Expect for the ebony with his very own signature frown. Though this time he sensed something was wrong with his own ultimate instinct. He eyed below. No. He can't let something ruin such beautiful day. Even if it takes ignoring his most uniquely powerful guts. Yet, he was wrong to for the first time.

She ran, ran after him. With all of her might. She feels herself slipping away, like running out of ammo on a gun. Her lungs kicks in. And her heart starts to beat rather fast than before. _Was this it?_

 _"SONIKUU! WAIT FOR ME!"_ No. She couldn't let him slip away that easily. She wanted to catch up to him, even just for now. Even only for the last time. _Please._

She reached her arms out to his back. It was no use, she was a good distance away from him. But she can't give up, it's not just her to do so. So with a final step towards him, her final leap. She felt herself drain and fell face first against the ground. Coughing up to catch more breath that was declined to her.

He sure was having fun, he knew she was just behind him with a distance by her voice calling out to him. Oh no, he wouldn't let her spoil his fun. Even humorously. "Haha. Come on, catch up Ames!"

Oh he could really get used to this. But again wasn't he? It had been awhile the last time they did this. About a year now? Anyhow, he had sure missed this. Everything was good, everything was better...

That was until he heard a rather weak thud on the ground against him. He stopped and looked around, searching for what was wrong. _What was that? Or was it nothing?_ Either, he felt something really wrong. Something worst.

 _Where was-_

 _"AMY!"_

He heard his friends called out. He stared above the hill where they were, found them now stood up alert and staring at a spot just a few meters from him on the field before them.

And that when he realized what was really wrong. His feet moved rather quickly over her as he witnessed her coughing up. That then he felt time slowed down around them as if in slow motion. His friends running up to them from the hill.

He held by the head and supported it in his lap only then registered the blood running out of her mouth.

"Ames- Ames, what's wrong? Hang- hang on, okay?"

He was about to lift her up if not for the tight grip on his wrist holding him down to her.

Orbs to orbs that felt for eternity. She smiled at him, not caring of the blood pouring out of her mouth. _Can't waste time by caring anymore._

She chuckled, "oh Sonikuu. No... not this time."

He was confused, but concern in him prevailing. He searched her eyes. It was only then he became aware of how dead they were.

"I- *cough* I... finally caught up to you"

She told him as if it was as important to be told than her state now. Y _ou can't escape, not this time._

She stared to those green orbs also. The orbs she always loved. She longed to stare at those forever. Yet surely now it was impossible. A sad smile remained plastered on her. Before she continued, not braking the gaze.

" And this time... This time...

You won't be able to save me...

Not this time."

Worlds broke down. How could a beautiful day such as this turned out as gloomy in a matter of seconds?

Of course, It was planned.

She longed to stare at those beautiful jade orbs forever. Yet surely now it was impossible.

But atleast that was the last thing she stared upon.

And somehow it already became possible.


End file.
